Conventionally, there is known a body composition measuring apparatus that measures a body composition of a subject by measuring an impedance of the body. The body composition measuring apparatus provides useful information for health care, and has become widespread in the home and the like.
For example, as the body composition measuring apparatus capable of being carried along, a body composition measuring apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-51242 (Patent Document 1). In the body composition measuring apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a right hand grip having an electrode for a right hand and a left hand grip having an electrode for a left hand are disposed on both right and left ends, respectively, of a main body casing. By holding these electrodes with a right hand and a left hand, respectively, a body composition can be measured (conventional example 1). At this point, the right hand grip and the left hand grip are disposed spaced from each other such that the spaced distance is approximately equal to the shoulder length of the subject. In this way, consideration is given so that a proper posture for measurement is maintained.
However, with a configuration as in the foregoing conventional example 1, there is a problem that a body composition measuring apparatus becomes too large to be suitable for carrying along. To address this problem, a body composition measuring apparatus (conventional example 2) is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In this body composition measuring apparatus, guide rods are provided in the upper and lower ends of a right hand grip and a left hand grip so that the grips are each positioned to extend in the vertical direction when the subject takes a posture for measurement. Both the grips are attached to a main body casing in a freely slidable manner such that the guide rods can be contained inside the main body casing provided with a display. Thus, the outer shape of the apparatus when the apparatus is not used becomes more compact.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 07-51242